Hedge-Cat
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver the famous artist in the city has been trying to get over his break-up from his ex-girlfriend. But one night changed his life when something or someone saved his life that gave him cat powers.
1. Start A New Life

**I've seen Catwoman 2004 with Halle Barry in it. I know its not a very good movie but I like how Catwoman gain cat powers. This kinda made me learn about what cats see through their eyes and stuff. Though I'm not sure if that's what cats really see.  
I don't know much about Catwoman from Batman comics or movies but she seems okay. I don't know if there was ever Catman in the comics.  
**

 **In this story, this is a Silvaze story. For those that are Silvaze fans. And no, its not gonna be like from the movie or any other Batman scenes. Don't ask.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula and others belongs to me or made up.**

* * *

 **(Silver's POV)**

 _I never believed such a thing for cats to have nine lives. That was just made up or so I think. Or that black cats can bring bad luck to people. That can never happen because it never did. Not even mobian felines have that. Usually it's always different between mobian felines and non-mobian felines. I'll never know._

 _That all changed when something unbelievable happened that night when something or someone saved my life. I wasn't sure who or what it was but it will be revealed when I tell you my story._

 **(End of Silver's POV)**

 **xxx**

A silver-white hedgehog wearing goth-punk clothes and dark make-up was doing his sketching art as usual at home, trying to get over his past about his Ex-girlfriend breaking his heart. It happened a month ago and she was begging him to take her back but he refused and this got her very pissed that she bashed his artwork.

He looked at his watch and saw it was 09:00 a.m. He simply sighs a bit and puts his pencils aside and goes to his bed to have a moment to think for himself.

He sighs "It's hard to let go of the past. But I need to start a new life" he said to himself.

He gets up to go to art class with his two closest pals. He goes downstairs in the apartment and sees a red/black hedgehog with a blue one standing at the door near the entrance.

"Hi Silver, we got not much time to art-class" the blue one said.

"I know. I'm just trying to get over the break-up thing from Scoria" Silver sighs.

"Dude, I know it's painful but you'll find the right girl that isn't Scoria" Sonic said.

"I don't know, guys. It's just I don't know which girl will the right one for me" Silver said.

"You'll see when the time has come. I myself am in a good relationship with Ames and she is doing alright" Sonic said.

"Very well. I guess I'll have to wait" Silver sighs.

"Look at the bright side now Silver, wipe off that frown please" Shadow said to him.

"Maybe you can attract girls with the leather biker outfit Shadow gave you last week" Sonic said.

"Nuh uh. I would do no such thing. I like the leather outfit but I'm not wearing it in public. No offense though" Silver said.

"Have it your way" Sonic shrugs. They walked their way to the art class school down the street. But Silver on the inside still felt depressed.

Once they went inside, Shadow sees his girlfriend that works here is happy to see her.

"Good morning, boys" the blue-violet hedgehog said.

"Good morning Nebula" they all said in unison.

"How's your night?" she asked them,

"Good, Ames did the good pancakes again" Sonic said.

"A little great I guess" Silver muttered.

Nebula knows what he's talking about and she sure does feel a little sorry for him, "Hey, I know it's painful but sooner or later you'll find the right girl. Don't beat yourself up, Silver"

"Very well" Silver said and joined the others in class. He picked up his painting and began his work on it. He was painting a white cat on a grass hill.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Silvy?" Shadow asked Silver.

"Yeah, I like cats" Silver said and keeps painting. Shadow shook his head and goes back to his painting, that of a blue dressed blonde human female. Sonic was just doing a painting of his girlfriend Amy.

"She's beautiful as in real-life" he sighs in love.

"Still in a lovey dovey trance again, Sonic?" Silver smirked.

"Well I used to be a bit shy when I first met her. But I learned to love her" Sonic said, snapping out of the trance.

"Whatever" Silver shrugs and goes back to painting.

"Damn, Silver. Slow down with painting" Shadow chuckled, "You sure are a fast artist sometimes"

"I know" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Later after art class, Silver was walking by himself to the café to have a cup of coffee for himself.

"Can I get you something?" the waiter asked.

"A decaf coffee please" Silver said.

"Alright then. On the way" the waiter goes to make his coffee.

While Silver waits, he sees a white non-mobian cat glancing at him from outside the café window. He thought that the cat looked familiar to the one he's painting right now. But these thoughts were interrupted when he got his coffee.

"Thanks" he said and looks back at the window but the cat was gone.

"Maybe I should look after it later" Silver said. He takes a sip from his coffee while glancing at the window.

Later he goes out from the café to see if the cat is still there.

"Weird. Where did it go?" Silver said.

He looked down the alley to see if there's any cat there.

"Where are you little kitty? I don't wanna hurt you" Silver tried to call for it. Then the cat appeared from the dumpster and it glanced at Silver with blue eyes. It jumped out of the dumpster and ran to the other direction.

"Hey you!" a deadly voice was heard behind Silver.

"Huh?" Silver turned to see a street gang with crowbars in hands.

"Hand over your wallet!" one of the thugs shouted. Silver then ran away from then while they followed him in hot pursuit. Silver knocked down some barrels while running but the street gang ran over them and still chased him. The chase continued until they came to the junkyard where Silver climbed over the fence to find a hiding place.

"He went over there!" One of the thugs pointed and they jump over the fence to go after Silver. The hedgehog boy hides inside an old wardrobe and stays quiet.

"Damn it! We lost him!" the thugs said.

They all walk away when Silver got his chance to get out from the wardrobe, he sneaks quietly so the thugs won't see him.

"Phew, that was close" Silver pants out. Suddenly he accidently steps on a clock, catching the thugs' attention.

"Oh shit!" Silver gasped and ran away from them when they saw him. He jumped over some piles of garbage and then run up on a treadmill that goes to a dumpster full of mattresses.

"This time he won't get away!" the thugs shouted.


	2. Cat Powers

**11/20/15**

 **3 Reviews, 2 Favs, 1 Followers.**

 **Weird but True facts about cats.**

 **1.) Cats can't taste sweets.**

 **2.) A cat has about 20 muscles in each ear.**

 **3.) All cats are born with blue eyes.**

 **4.) Cats communicate using at least 16 known "cat words".**

 **5.) A cat's top speed is about 31 miles an hour.**

* * *

"Oh, man. I'm totally dead" Silver gulped in fear.

The thugs began run after him on the treads and just as they are about to catch him, he jumped over the dumpster and jumped over to the other side of the junkyard.

"Damn, so close!" the thugs groan in annoyance and leaves the area. Silver struggles to climb up on the edge before he falls down, he tries to not look down and keeps struggling to climb up.

"Ah man, why am I having acide-….woooaah!" Silver lost his grip and fell down the edge to the ground below, he was knocked out unconscious and laid there.

 **xxx**

Hours have passed and it was already night time, the unconscious hedgehog hasn't moved or woken up. But then, a herd of cats came to him and was looking curiously at the hedgehog. Then the white cat that was seen earlier jumped on Silver's chest and exhales its breath on him in a weird way, it looked very un-like any breath a cat can do. Then the cat moves back when Silver began moving.

He opens his eyes that are now cat-slit eyes but very visible, sitting up straight and groans, "Ohhh… What happened? Huh?" he notices his sight was different. He could see a spider distances away, "Ahh!" he stumbles away from that freaky spider. His hearing and senses were sharp than his normal self before and he doesn't know what is really happening to him.

"I must be dreaming! Stop it!" Silver began to freak out and closed his eyes, hoping his eyes will turn normal again. He held for his ears as well and then he looks around to see that many cats were around him.

"This is getting worse" Silver was getting groggy and stands up to his feet. The cats are now meowing at him which was starting to annoy him a bit.

"Leave me alone! Except you, yes you. The white one" he pointed at the white cat. It walks up to him and snuggles on his legs, purring.

"Hmph, cute. But I'm a bit pissed that you lead me to a group of thugs" he scoffed and looks up at the edge that was 20 ft. high up. He starts to feel his reflexes that could help him climb up.

His super vision zooms into the edge which made his cat abilities to jump up high like a cat.

"Whoa! I feel quicker and stealthier!" Silver was surprised, he had one last look at the cats and heads his way home. But the white cat resumes following him.

"Oh, man. Not this territory like last time. This is not gonna get pretty" Silver staring at the junkyard filled with cars that the street dogs live.

One dog was on top of the car pile and they growl at Silver as he walked through the ways in the junkyard. Silver looked around and the dog on the pile jumped down and chases him. Silver heard it and began running through the maze of the junkyard. Every time he went through the corner the dog keeps following him and soon a second dog joined and Silver ran faster from them desperately. Then a third dog came and Silver could hear the barking getting louder when he approaches the fence. He sees the dogs coming and he jumps up, climbing over the fence and jumps down. The dogs barking wildly at him that they missed their chance to kill him.

"*HIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*" Silver hissed like a cat at them. Telling them to go away. The dogs whimpered in fear from the scary hiss of a mobian and runs off in their junkyard cars.

"Meow!" the same white cat came out of nowhere.

"Not you again. Go now" Silver sighs. Not in the mood to see this cat again like last time. He walks past the cat and it just sits there glancing at him while he walks away.

Once he got inside his apartment, he goes in the bathroom to take a shower.

"What is happening to me? I feel different since I fell. I feel quicker and I feel like a ninja by jumping so high" he thought to himself while taking a shower.

After taking a shower for nearly 10 minutes, he goes out from it and dries himself to then comb his forelocks. He then got dressed up and goes to the kitchen to have something to drink, he was so thirsty after the experience he had this noon. He takes the milk carton and drinks from it than drinking from a glass.

He looks at the clock that it was 8:00pm, "How long was I knocked out in the junkyard?"

He then heard his stomach growl, he has missed lunch, "Man, I'm starving too" Silver groans and takes out a sandwich he stuffed in the fridge. He goes to the table with the sandwich and began eating it. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened to him.

"This is getting weird. Did that cat gave me good luck? Impossible" Silver shook his head.

* * *

The next morning, Silver was asleep in his bed. Birds tweeting outside, police sirens blaring far away, and everything in the city was the same as usual.

Then the alarm blared and he woke up with a sluggish moan, hearing all the joints in his body crack when he stretches himself out. He takes a mirror to see if his eyes look normal. He squints harder and noticed that his pupils were not round anymore, they were cat-slit eyes. Though very visible for others to look at his eyes.

"At least it's almost round. I better have some breakfast and then I go for a walk" Silver said and puts the mirror aside.

He then goes to the kitchen and had cereals for breakfast and starts to think of what to do today, "Maybe I should go to the fairground to have some fun" he said to himself.

Later, Silver was walking in the fairground alone, seeing people having fun together and children getting balloons. He shook his head with a small smile and he didn't see where he was going when he bumped into someone.

"UGH!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was going" said a purple feline mobian.

"Sorry, my fault I didn't see where I was going" Silver said. He looked at the feline and was stunned by her beauty.

"It's alright. By the way you must be the famous artist of Station Square, Silver isn't it?" the feline asked.

"In the flesh, and what's your name?" Silver asked her.

"Blaze, Blaze Wilson but I prefer Blaze the Cat" Blaze said.

"Nice name, Blaze" Silver said.

"Thanks. I like being here in the fairground. I didn't expect to meet you in person. But I'm not a fangirl if you think so" Blaze chuckled.

"I see. Well want to go to the Ferris wheel?" Silver asked her.

"Yeah, sure" Blaze nodded. They both go to the ferries wheel and they sat next to each other in a friendly manner.

"Well Silver, do you still do arts? You seem quite quiet" Blaze said.

"Yes I still do art. It's just that I can let it go when I broke up with my ex-girlfriend a month ago. Right now I'm doing a painting of a cat, can't tell which color it is" Silver said, "What about you? What do you usually do?" he asked.

"I take care of my cats at home" Blaze said.

"Oh, quite ironic since I am doing a cat portrait" Silver chuckled nervously.

"Mmhmm. Sure is" Blaze said.

"Sometimes I'm always not sure if white cats can bring good luck while black cats bring bad luck. Its' just made in supernatural or something" Silver said.

"I don't know, Silver. But white is a positive color, black is a negative color. So that mean you got more luck with a white cat" Blaze said.

"Oh. It's a rumor that black cats are owned by witches" Silver said.

"Silly stories. Hehe… Witches don't exist" Blaze chuckled.

"Yeah…. hehehehe" Silver chuckled too. Then they got lowered again and they got out of the Ferris wheel and they walked through the fairground once more.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **And no, there won't be a Bat-hog or Hedge-Bat like Batman.**


	3. What Am I?

**11/21/15**

 **9 Reviews, 6 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **The story cover thumbnail is drawn by me. I don't know if you guys are seeing the thumbnail disappearing and then appears my fan character. I don't know.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As morning turns to noon, Silver decides to see Blaze's place filled with non-mobian cats.

He hopes he won't act weird in front of her or else he'll be humiliated.

"Oh well. I wonder how many cats she has. Ironic she's a mobian cat but that's cool after all" Silver said to himself while walking to Blaze's place. He got the address by her after their first meeting and he saw it was on Chao Street 15.

"Wow, only two blocks from my apartment" Silver said.

He then goes inside and goes two stories up and sees Blaze's home.

"Well here it is" Silver said and began knocking on the door. Blaze came to the door and saw Silver there. She was holding a brown cat in her arms.

"Hi" Silver said shyly.

"Hi Silver, welcome to my home. You see here I got Terry" Blaze said. Terry meowed happily at Silver and he chuckled a bit.

"He's cute" Silver pets him.

"It's not just that. I got three other cats" Blaze showed him a black spotted cat, an orange cat with a brown patch over the eye, a stripy cat and a white cat that looks like the one Silver encountered.

Silver's eyes widens when he saw the white cat there.

"Where did you find these cats?" Silver asked her, a bit shocked at seeing the white cat.

"I found them on the streets. The white one is the latest one I have found. She's kinda cute as well. Her name is Snow" Blaze said.

"Oh. Not to get a little freaked out but she looks familiar. Almost exact same white cat I saw yesterday" Silver said.

"Is it bad?" Blaze was curious about Silver's behavior.

"Well, that cat got the same eye color as the one I saw" Silver said.

"Oh, she didn't cause any bad luck like a black cat?" Blaze asked.

"No, not what I know" Silver said, hiding the rest of the story.

"You look kinda pale, Silver. Are you okay?" Blaze asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

"No I'm fine. Really" Silver lied and goes to the couch with her and the cats, "Sometimes I always wonder how cats are lucky to land on their feet without serious injuries" he said.

"They got very soft pads on their feet and they don't get hurt when they jump like 3 meters to the ground" Blaze said.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Also I know that cats hate getting wet" Silver said.

"But big cats like tiger and jaguar likes water" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Though some mobians have soft pads on their feet too" Silver said.

"Yup, that too. It's also weird that I can't squeeze through tight things like cats. Because I have shoulders and they don't" Blaze said.

"I know. But uh…. How long have you been raising the rest?" Silver wondered.

"About half a year" Blaze said.

This made Silver smile a bit of how much of a caring person Blaze is for cats and mobians.

"You are really a person with a heart. Everyone likes it" Silver said.

"Thanks. Say, what was the first art you have done?" Blaze asked.

"A 1600-century ship. A little tricky but did my best" Silver said.

"Cool, I believe I saw it once but I never knew it was your first" Blaze said.

"But now you know. But I like doing animal paintings, either living or extinct ones" Silver said.

Soon, Silver was playing with Blaze's cats. Though he did feel strange to what's changing him but he didn't care.

"Meow, meow, meow" all the cats meowing for fun.

"Hehehehe… that tickles" Silver giggled while the cats snuggled and purred against him when he played with him. Snow came up to Silver and he looks at her.

"Hi Snow, what do you want?" Silver asked her.

"Meow" Snow meowed and puts her paw on his chest fur.

"Ah, you want to snuggle on my chest fur" Silver said. He allows Snow to snuggle on his chest fur. That even made him purr like a cat in front of the other cats. Now Silver really hopes that Blaze didn't hear his purring.

"Oh boy. I must hide the cat abilities of mine" Silver said to himself in mind. Then Blaze came back from her room and saw him playing with the cats.

"Aww….." Blaze giggled.

"They really seem to love me" Silver chuckled and got up.

"Yeah they sure do. Snow seems to like you most" Blaze said.

"I've noticed. But I got to go home now. See you some other time Blaze" Silver said, checking his watch.

"You too, Silver" Blaze said.

 **xxx**

On the way home, Silver was thinking about his strange abilities that he gained but doesn't know how exactly. Through his super vision it's like zooming into things like binoculars.

"I need to control it, but how?" Silver thought to himself. But these thoughts were interrupted by a familiar yell.

"It's him again!" the same thugs who chased him are standing, they ran towards Silver and try to hit him with their baseball bats. To their surprise, Silver jumps over them and sweep kicks them off the ground.

"Missed me!" Silver taunted them.

"Get him!" the thug yelled.

"Uh oh" Silver ran in the alley.

The thugs ran after him into the alley. But when they came to the dead end, Silver was strangely not there.

"Where is he?" One of the thugs said.

"Up here" came Silver's voice, he was hanging on the staircase on the alley brick wall. The thugs took out their guns and try to shoot him repeatedly at the stairs. As the smoke cleared, Silver was not hanging on the destroyed stairs. They looked at each other in confusion until they suddenly got pushed aside roughly. The third thug then tries to shoot Silver but the hedgehog leaps up on the side of the walls dodging each shot, he was moving like a cat while doing that. Then he lands next to the thug and takes the gun off him, then throwing him to the floor. The two other thugs got up and try to attack Silver. Then Silver hisses and places his hands on the ground kicking and sweeping the thugs down hard. He then surfs on one of them and jumps off when he collides with the wall.

"Come on, boys. You can do better than that" Silver chuckled with a smirk. He then sees one of them trying to get the revolver and Silver ran underneath him and tosses him over his head like a ragdoll.

"Meow" Silver meowed and leaves the thugs injured.

 **xxx**

Once he arrived back home, he was a little stunned from the fight he did without even learning it.

"Impressive. I feel stronger as well. I took down three guys without breaking a sweat" Silver said a bit shocked over himself.

He then goes to his laptop to learn more info about cats in history. He then searched for historic cats.

"Hmmm. Cats were praised in Egypt in many thousand years and they became more known in China and Europe. In the Medieval and some people thought that black cats were owned by witches and brings bad luck by the sight of them" Silver checked many sites about cats in history. He then sees an article about cat cultures, with people wearing masks similar to cats.

"Hmmmm, interesting. Some thieves had masks like that" Silver said.

He then checked about more types of masks which were cat-like. He scrolled to see those similar to DC comic's character Catwoman and even her herself holding a bunch of jewels in her clawed glove.

"She's pretty but a thief" Silver said and goes back to cat masks. He searches for cat masks in men. He looked through every picture of it and then he sees something that interests him. A mask which is adjusted for mobians.

"Hmm….that's an awesome mask I can use. But is my strange abilities connected to cats?" Silver wondered.

He thinks for 5 minutes until it hit him, "Oh yes, I got all abilities of a cat, except having no retractable claws or sharp fangs. Maybe I could do gloves with claws on" Silver said, "But I need to test my abilities just to be sure that they are cat abilities"


	4. Practice

**11/22/15**

 **9 Reviews, 8 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He goes outside to the roof top to practice it, "Alright here goes nothing" Silver said and jumps down the roof between two buildings and lands safely on his feet, "Okay, no injuries or broken bones" he looks up at the sky that its getting darker to become night time.

"Maybe I can practice at night since no one can see me" he said.

Later, he tries it again, but at night to try out in privacy.

He walked on the edge of the building and jumps down landing on his palms and rushed down the buildings and jumps to the gap of the other building like a cat.

"Wow, this is fun" Silver said, "Once I'm done I hope I can make claw gloves" he said and jumps 10 ft. down to the other building. Then sees a flag pole on the brick wall building and jumps up to grab the bar and does a giant swing rotation. He swings around three swings and then landed safely on his feet.

"Wow! I am acrobatic!" Silver smiled widely and then runs to another rooftop.

Then Silver goes between two buildings again and jumps side to side on the walls until he reaches the rooftop of the building, "Man, I feel like I'm a super hero or something" he said and heads back to his apartment with his acrobatic moves on the roof buildings.

 **xxx**

When he arrived, he began to think how his outfit will be as a superhero. He takes out a sketch paper and began drawing.

"It shall have cat ears on the mask and clawed gloves, maybe I could use a whip as well. If I can afford one" Silver talked to himself while drawing. When he was done, he checked the picture out.

"Well, it looks great. Though I do have the leather outfit that Shadow and Sonic gave me. That could work. Now I just need a cat mask, hopefully I can fit my head quills through" he said.

He checked through his closet and found leather pants and boots in a closet. He changed the design of the boots as well.

"Yup. Now I have to design the mask" Silver said, trying on the boots at the same time. They fit his feet very well and he put on the leather pants and jacket. He pulled the zipper up until it only shows his chest fur. Silver then thought for a moment and then it pops in his head.

"Yes, I can ask Blaze for a mask" Silver said, changing to his normal outfit again, "It's already 7pm. I hope she's home" he said to himself.

* * *

At Blaze's home, she was having some warm coffee at her table and her cats were having their fresh milk in bowels. Blaze was wondering how Silver got the cats' attention so quickly.

"It must be some sort of a power he has. I wonder if you Snow is responsible for that" Blaze glanced at Snow. Snow moved her head up from the milk and nods.

"Uh huh? Hope you are not kidding with me again" Blaze shook her head smiling. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" She walks up to the door to see who it is. It was Silver once again.

"Oh good evening, Silver. What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Hi Blaze…. um… Do you have a mask I can use for a cosplaying?" Silver asked.

"Cosplaying?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Yeah. Trying to dress up like some superhero" Silver said walking in to her apartment.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Blaze asked.

"Well….I don't know how to say this but….Huh?" Silver's nose twitched at the smell of something that is attracting to his senses. He sees a soft toy that smells like catnip. He snatched it and snuggles it on his muzzle.

"Silver? What is wrong with you?" Blaze got a bit irritated and takes the toy away from him.

"Huh?" Silver snapped out of his trance, "Oh, man. It's happening again" Silver hides his face in embarrassment.

"Happening what? Is it the strange feeling about white cats again?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, that. It's making me strange" Silver said, "Please don't call me crazy but hear me out. I don't know what's going on but I'm starting to feel like I gained cat powers or something"

Blaze's eyes went wide, "Looks like Snow wasn't kidding"

"Wasn't she? Wait you know something about her?" Silver was surprised.

"Yes, she is way smarter than most of my cats. She's different" Blaze said.

"She must be the one who gave me the cat abilities. I'm sorry for hiding it from you" Silver said.

"It's okay. I was suspecting that when you first came here. You were attracting all my cats instantly" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Um, Snow?" Silver looked at Snow, "It was you from the beginning. The other day at the café window?"

"Meow" Snow nodded.

"I knew it. So you did save my life by giving me cat powers the other night. But why?" Silver asked.

"Meow" Snow puts her small paw on Silver's chest to do her ability to talk in his mind. Silver's eyes went wide and were lost in reality.

 **x**

He sees that he's standing into whiteness of nothing, "Huh? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Don't be frighten, Silver. It's me, Snow" a female voice echoed.

"Snow? Where are you?" Silver looking around into nothing but whiteness.

"I'm in your mind, Silver. For me to talk to you. So let me explain" Snow's voice said, "It's been centuries I've been searching for a mobian male hedgehog with a strong heart"

"Centuries?" Silver gasped.

"Yes, I'm immortal. For thousands of years I've been trying to find the greatest mobian hedgehog that can help me defeat my evil twin sister Ebony the black cat. But every hedgehog failed and died from Ebony and her partner years ago" Snow said.

"So how can anyone die at the hands of a small cat?" Silver asked.

"She's stronger than she looks. Black cats mean bad luck and it results in accidental" Snow said.

"So what happened to her?" Silver asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know but I do know she's out there, somewhere. Looking for a new mobian partner to give her cat powers to. Same way I did for you" Snow said.

"Okay. Thanks for the info, Snow" Silver said and it flashes back to reality.

"Incredible, Snow is an ancient cat" Silver said.

 **x**

"Silver, are you there? Hello?" Blaze waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yes I'm here Blaze" Silver regained focus on Blaze.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"Snow showed me visions of Ebony the black cat, her evil sister is back and she's searching a new owner as well. But I don't even know if I can defeat a cat who has bad luck" Silver tells her the whole thing.

"Twin sister?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. Ebony is the opposite of Snow, she possesses literally bad luck and has defeated others who tried to defeat her" Silver said.

"Oh my. I hope it won't happen" Blaze said.

"Me either. Say can I have my mask now?" Silver asked.


	5. Silver becomes Hedge-Cat

**11/24/15**

 **12 Reviews, 9 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze was in her cat history room filled with artifacts and stuff about ancient times of cats in different countries in the history. She even has cat masks from Egypt in the history.

"Ever since I adopted Snow from the streets, she had this with her. I tried it on but it didn't fit. It doesn't look that old but I hope it fits on you" Blaze said, grabbing the secret box. Silver opens the box and inside had many cat masks in black.

"All right. I'll try the first one" Silver said and picks up the mask that covers his entire face and had whiskers.

But Silver didn't like the mask and puts it aside, "Nope. Whiskers are not my type" he said and puts on another mask, this time covering his head except for mouth and nose and quills. It also had no whiskers.

"I think this one would do" Silver said.

"That one works" Blaze seems to like that mask on him.

"Yep. From now on I'm Hedge-cat" Silver said and smirks. He then wondered about one thing, "Say when I'm Hedge-cat, I better hope no one but Snow and you will recognize me" he said.

"We'll see. They don't know that the real Silver can have slit eyes" Blaze said.

"Wait. You can see my cat slit eyes?" Silver asked.

"Well, duh they are visible right now. You said you got cat abilities beside that" Blaze puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh. I didn't realize you can see them easily" Silver chuckled.

"Well I guess they are round at midnight like a normal cat?" Blaze guessed.

"I think so, but they appear round at will sometimes" Silver said. Silver pulled the mask off him and is about to head to the door when Blaze goes up to him.

"Silver, when you are Hedge-Cat, be careful out there" Blaze said.

"I'm always careful. Cats are great at sneaking sometimes" Silver smirked.

"Okay. Have fun. See you later" Blaze then hugs him. Silver hugged back.

"Good bye" Silver said before leaving.

 **xxx**

A while later on the rooftop of the skyscrapers, a leather suited figure appeared with a cat mask and looks over the city. Silver has now become Hedge-Cat. He wears black leather jacket, black gloves with claws attached to it, black leather pants, and boots. He even has his main weapon, the whip.

"Alright city, here I come" he said and jumps down the building and lands on the other side to then jump up on a water tower.

Then Silver heard something from the jewelry store and he goes quietly to the store to see what it was. It was a gang of female thieves and they were stealing jewels.

"Man, I got to fight girls. But they are thieves" Silver muttered and sneaks up to their truck.

"That's all the jewels. Let's go" the leader of the female thieves said. They were about to drive away when a whip hits the wheel.

"Not so fast ladies! Just put down your weapons and surrender or you wanna fight a boy?" Silver asked them.

"What the hell is this? Is this some kind of Halloween costume?" the leader laughed along with the girls.

"My, he looks handsome in that leather. Wanna come to my place, hottie hedgehog?" the female orange cat thief said.

"Careful girls. I would not fight you but you leave me no choice" Silver said and takes the whip out.

"Get him!" the leader shouted as she and the three other thieves ran at Silver but he jumps over them and makes a bicycle kick.

The leader thief used a pipe and hits Silver in the back.

"AARGH!" Silver screamed and fell down on the ground. The thieves then tried to beat him again until he swoop them down to the ground.

He grabs one of them in the neck and punched her hard in the gut and spins on his feet to kick some of the others. When one of them tried to attack him from behind, Silver grabs her leg and elbows her hard in the chest. He even pulled one of them and threw them over like a ragdoll.

"Meow" Silver smirked in victory. He then takes a rope and ties them near a lamppost, "Wait here until the police comes for you girls" Silver said.

"Grrr…Men don't fight women! You creep!" one of the thieves screamed.

"You're right, I don't fight women. But I do fight criminals that are bad girls like you" Silver chuckled.

"You'll pay for this...uh whatever you are" one of the thieves said.

"You can call me Hedge-Cat. Meow" Silver meowed in ran off in the night.

Later Silver was sitting on a rooftop looking over the city and he was proud that he caught criminals singlehanded.

"It feels great being a hero for the first time in my life. I wonder when Ebony strikes. I better find out as soon I see her" Silver said.

He looked down to see the female thieves getting arrested by the police down the street. They didn't notice him until one of the thieves sees him.

"There he is!" one of the female thieves pointed at the roof.

"Is that the cat boy you were talking about who kicked your butts?" A cop said.

"That's right and I'm Hedge-Cat!" Silver shouted from the roof.

"Cool. Thanks for getting these criminals for us" the cop said, waving to Silver.

"Anytime. Adios" Silver said before leaving.

 **xxx**

It was now 9pm and Silver was back at his apartment in his normal clothes. He was having a can of tuna for dinner.

"Yup, tonight was the best fight ever. But with Ebony it might be harder" Silver said, "Which she is a non-mobian cat"

He resumed eating his dinner after thinking a bit.

* * *

At some alley in the city, a red mobian fox was heading her way home. She had an old picture of her and Silver.

"Well Silver. It was a shame to break up with you but I may forgive you one day to be together again" she said and goes to her house. She opens the door and takes her shoes off to go to the couch to relax a bit. Then she takes the remote and clicked through many channels but found nothing good.

"Scoria, you may have a really bad day. But at least I hope Silver stops with drawing and painting" Scoria said to herself, "I hate paintings so much. One day I will make you mine, Silver the Hedgehog"


	6. Boys Hang Out

**11/25/15**

 **20 Reviews, 10 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Silver was already at the art place with his two best pals. He was almost finished with his painting while Sonic and Shadow are doing the best they can to catch up with Silver since he's a fast artist. They also noticed he's less depressed.

"Silver, you seem to look happy" Sonic said.

"Yup" Silver smiled.

"Did you meet a new girl or something?" Shadow smirked.

"Well I meet a purple girl. She's got a lot of cats" Silver said with a small smile.

"You are finding the right one now aren't you Silver? Is she a cat girl?" Sonic asked.

Silver thinks before he spoke and answers, "Yes, she is one ironically. She is like a mother to the cats" he said.

"Cool. And how's your art doing?" Sonic asked. Silver showed him it and only background remains to be detailed.

"Damn, that's awesome" Shadow said.

"Thanks. You know this is going to be in next display to make me more money" Silver said.

"It's not just about money, Silver. It's about talent" Sonic said.

"Yes that too. I got the talent and style" Silver said and keeps painting. Sonic and Shadow resumes painting and from the window Snow was watching them. She saw that he got friends but didn't want to reveal herself so she left.

"It's looking fabulous, guys. Impressive" Nebula said to the hedgehogs.

"Thanks. My art will be done in no time, Nebula. I'm working hard on it. It's gonna be called Maria" Shadow said. Nebula takes a closer look and saw it looked very real.

"Looks great, Shads. Take your time on it, no need to rush" Nebula said.

"I know" Shadow said.  
"What you got, Sonic?" Nebula asked.

"I'm still working on doing a portrait for Amy. This will be her birthday gift"

"Sweet. She'll be so proud of you. Be glad you didn't paint her naked" Nebula joked.

"I'm no perv, Nebula. I love her dress" Sonic said.

"I know. I'm just joking you know" Nebula said.

"I know. She'll be embarrassed if I did though. But never mind" Sonic said and keeps painting on it. Nebula leaves to do her portrait. Silver at his portrait was adding trees in the background and clouds to make it more beautiful. He then gave the cat blue eyes like Snow has.

"Yup, just a little more on the whiskers and ears" Silver added some black lines on the ears and gray color on the whiskers to make them more visible. He even added some on the fur to make it more of a 3D-feeling.

 **xxx**

A while later after the art class is done, Shadow and Sonic have a talk with Silver.

"So Silver, when did you meet that girl?" Sonic asked Silver.

"When I was at the fairground. And also, her name is Blaze" Silver said.

"Wow, that's a fiery name she has. But she doesn't burst into flames like a bomb?" Sonic joked.

"No" Silver shook his head.

"Well Silver, maybe you can try woo her with your leather jacket" Shadow said.

Silver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Very funny, Shads"

"I'm kidding, Silver" Shadow smirked.

They walked down the street together to go to the arcade hall to have some fun together. Silver's favorite game to play there is Guitar Hero.

"Hope you beat a record again Silver" Sonic said a bit cocky.

"You don't need to get records, Sonic. I have already far too many. But very well if you say so" Silver said.

"Well I'm gonna play Donkey Kong on arcade" Sonic said.

"Break it down like old school, Silver" Shadow chuckled.

"You got it man" Silver pulled his forelocks to make himself look emo.

They arrived at the arcade hall and they saw that not so many of the games were occupied.

"Well let's get started, dudes. Let's play" Silver said and goes to the Guitar Hero game to start play on it. He inserted a coin and the game starts.

He then selected the song 'Rock n roll all night' and began playing when the song starts, as the rhythm got louder, Silver shakes his head wildly and his forelocks swirls in the air as he sang to the song as well.

 _ **You show us everything you've got**_

 _ **You keep on dancing and the room gets hot**_

 _ **You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy**_

 _ **You say you wanna go for a spin**_

 _ **The party's just begun, we'll let you in**_

 _ **You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy**_

 _ **You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting**_

He hit the guitar again and presses the matching colors on the buttons.

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while**_

 _ **You're looking fancy and I like your style**_

 _ **You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy**_

 _ **You show us everything you've got**_

 _ **Baby, baby that's quite a lot**_

 _ **And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy**_

 _ **You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

Sonic and Shadow watches how he plays as crazy to the song when he tilts his head and moving his forelocks around. He really had the rock n roll in him.

 _ **You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day**_

 _ **I wanna rock and roll**_

"He's getting good this time. You think he'll make it?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Yup" Shadow nodded. When Silver finished the song, it showed on the screen 'You Rock' and his results came up.

"I beat my high score again!" Silver grinned.

"I knew it. You did it!" Sonic said and pats him on the back between the shoulder blades.

"Yeah you are always right when it comes to this" Silver said.

Sonic then goes to play Donkey Kong with Shadow and Silver following him to see him play it.

"I wonder how long he's been playing that game" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Ever since he was 10" Silver said. They watched how Sonic makes Mario jump over barrels and using the hammer to get more points before reaching the top.

But as soon he came there, he got hit by a barrel in the game.

"Damn, I failed this round. But I'll try again" Sonic sighs and plays the second round, this time he succeeded coming to the top and came to level 2.

"I think I'm gonna get a soda" Silver said and leaves his two friends to play Donkey Kong. He goes to the soda machine to have an orange soda and inserts 5 coins into it. Then he presses the button of the soda he wanted and it came out in just a second. He picked it up and goes back to his friends.

Shadow was now playing the Terminator Salvation shooting game and he picks up the rifle that is used in the game to play with. He sees the instructions before the shooting starts by the ammorefill and fire button. He selected Infiltrate Airbases and waits for the round to start. When the game starts, he waits for the terminators in the game to appear and he began firing at them but took some damage as well when many terminators came out.

"Oh, man! You're gonna die!" Silver said.

"Not for a short time" Shadow began shooting the terminators arms and heads off in the game and he did his best to not take too much damage from the machine guns they are carrying.

"Hasta la bye-bye, terminators!" Shadow joked and keeps firing at them. He kept doing that until he beat his score at the results.

"Cool! I'll be back for next time" Shadow grinned.

"Dude, that was totally badass!" Sonic said, already finished with his game.

"Yup. But the newest movie of Terminator sucked" Shadow said.

"Yeah seeing John Connor as evil is very wrong" Sonic agreed. They all head outside and Silver decides to go to buy some stuff.

"I got to go to the store, guys. See you later" Silver said.

"Okay, bye" Sonic and Shadow waved good bye as Silver leaves.

* * *

 **I don't own the song.**


	7. Silver's Ex-Girlfriend

**11/29/15**

 **24 Reviews, 12 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver was shopping in Walt-Mart store to buy new black clothes and some art supplies. He was getting used to his super cat vision.

"Let's see what I need. Black caps and jackets" Silver said to himself. He checked size and shapes of the jackets and caps.

Just then, his cat vision zooms into someone familiar and he wasn't in the mood to see her face again, "Shit" he muttered and tries to get away but too late.

"Hello there Silver" Scoria spotted Silver and goes up to her, "I missed you, darling"

"Hmph! I don't. Now leave me alone" Silver said, walking away from her but she followed him.

"Oh, come on. It's not my fault I destroyed your art stuff" Scoria acting innocent but Silver knows that she's pretending.

"Don't act innocent, whore. I know you did that on purpose" Silver growled.

"Silvy. You are too sexy with that chest fur of yours" Scoria played with his chest fur but he slaps her hand away.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work this time. We're not a couple anymore. So get the hell out of my life!" Silver hissed angrily in her face. He then leaves her and she glares at him.

"Well then. I guess I have to kidnap you" Scoria said in her mind.

 **xxx**

A while later after shopping at the store, Silver's senses tingled that Scoria is somewhere hiding. He ran to the alley and jumps up between the buildings where she can't get her.

"Great. I just hope nobody sees me on the roof buildings. It's not even sunset yet" Silver sighs.

Scoria looked into the alley and saw that Silver was gone, "Where did he go?" Scoria wondered and walks off.

Silver looked down at them and goes back and takes the door on the roof to go downstairs so Scoria won't see him. He carried his things he brought from the store and heads back home.

"Hmph, what a bitch she is" Silver muttered.

 **xxx**

Now that he's home, he was lying his stomach on the bed, sketching in his sketchbook of his superhero Hedge-Cat.

He even drew Blaze since she helped him with making Hedge-cat with the help of Snow. Silver gave his drawing an awesome background with the moon.

"Yup. Every night I will come out as Hedge-Cat to fight crime" Silver smirked. He then puts the drawing aside and takes another look on the mask Blaze gave him, "Tonight, be ready to kick ass"

He looks out the window and sees the sun setting down.

* * *

At night, Silver used his whip to swing by flagpoles hanging from the buildings and hands safely on his boots to do his good deeds during the night. All of a sudden, he hears sirens blaring loudly from the fire trucks heading to the building that is on fire.

He swings to it with his whip and lands in the highest floor where a rabbit girl was screaming for help.

"MOM! HELP!" she screamed while the fire surrounds her. Silver sees her and goes up to her avoiding the flames.

"Hey! Over here!" Silver shouted. The rabbit girl sees him and gasps.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna save you" Silver held his hand out to offer help to her. She takes careful steps to reach him and then she takes his hand. Silver then held her close and goes to the window.

"All right, we are gonna jump so don't look" Silver tells her. The rabbit nodded and Silver takes a large leap from the building and lands on the street.

"Oh, my baby!" the girl's mother ran up to her.

"Here you go" Silver handed the girl to her.

"Thank you so much..."

"Hedge-Cat" Silver finished the mother's sentence.

"Thank you Hedge-Cat for saving my daughter Cream's life" Cream's mother said and hugs Hedge-Cat. She soon pulled from the hug to let Cream hug him.

"Thank you for saving me Hedge-kitty" Cream said to him.

"Hedge-Kitty? Good one there. Well I got to go now" Silver said before swinging his whip on the lamppost, then jumping up to the building like a cat.

Cream and her mother watched him leave and the firemen cheered on that Hedge-cat saved her life.

 **xxx**

On the next morning, the event was written into the newspaper as 'Hedge-Cat saving girl's life'. Blaze was reading the newspaper with Silver who sitting next to her on the couch.

"You are very brave, Silver. I'm proud of you" Blaze said and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks, Blaze" Silver said, but his nose twitched from the smell of catnip on the side of the table near the couch, "Oh, man!" he couldn't take it, he grabs the catnip toy and nuzzles it on his cheek.

Blaze shook her head in annoyance and takes it away from him, "Don't do that please" she said and threw it away.

"Sorry. Cat instincts are hard to control. I can see why cats like the catnip a lot" Silver said.

"They are obsessed with that" Blaze giggled cutely.

"But not you. How come?" Silver asked.

"I'm used to resist it" Blaze said.

"Oh, I just thought that since you are a mobian cat" Silver said.

"Don't think of that stereotype Silver. I never do that" Blaze chuckled. They then go to the couch to watch a movie together.

"So every night you'll fight crime as Hedge-Cat?" Blaze asked.

"Not every night. I need sleep as well. As long as there's no crime going on. But I might do it every night if I have to" Silver said.

"I see. What else did you do yesterday?" Blaze asked. Silver pauses before answering and then said.

"I meet my ex-girlfriend Scoria again. She tried to seduce me" Silver said.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Yes, she and I were together for a few weeks but I realized that she didn't like my art so she ruined one of them. When she did that I broke up with her" Silver explained.

"How long did that happen?" Blaze asked.

"A month ago" Silver said.

"Gosh. Better hope she stays away from you as long as she doesn't know you are Hedge-cat" Blaze said.

"Yeah. But let's watch the movie" Silver suggested. They resumes watch the movie with the cats nearby.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, a black cat with blue eyes similar to Snow's was walking on the rooftop and looked around in the city. It seemed to be looking for someone.

"Meow" it meowed and jumps down the stairs in the alley and lands on the dumpster lid.

Then a rat passes by and the black cat sees it, licking its lips hungrily and runs after the rat. The rat ran away from the cat but the cat was getting closer and leaps onto the rat. It then bites the rat in the neck to kill it instantly.

The other alley cats were too scared of that dark cat. Then the black cat proceeds to eat the rat in peace. For a brief moment she looked up in the sky.


	8. Jewel Thief

**11/29/15**

 **24 Reviews, 12 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. I was a little distracted with the game I got during Black Friday. The game I was playing on my 3DS was Monster High New Ghoul in School. Yes, I know its for kids but I don't care. I still like Monster High.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how good are you with that dangerous whip of yours?" Blaze asked.

"Very. I feel like a panther with it. I can swing with it too" Silver said and held it out for her.

"Nice. Where did you get it?" She asked him.

"Well….." Silver explains to her.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Come on, boys. You can do better than that" Silver chuckled with a smirk. He then sees one of them trying to get the revolver and Silver ran underneath him and tosses him over his head like a ragdoll._

 _"Meow" Silver meowed and leaves the thugs injured._

 _His ears perk up when he heard something behind him and he jumps in the air, does a backflip and lands right behind the intruder that was about to whip him._

 _"Seriously, a whip? Too dangerous to carry it around in public, doofus" Silver smirked._

 _"I'll show you danger, you white rat!" the thug with the whip._

 _He tries to hit Silver with the whip but Silver keeps dodging every time the thug tried to hit him. He then grabs his wrist and the thug groans in pain._

 _"Arrrrgh!"_

 _"I'll have that if you don't mind" Silver takes the whip and then kicks the thug into a barrel._

 _"Perfect weapon" Silver grinned and leaves the thugs in the garbage._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"So that's how you got it?" Blaze said.

Silver nodded and takes the whip back, "Yup. It makes me feel like Indiana Jones"

Blaze giggled at that and so did Silver. Snow walked up to Silver and Blaze and she nuzzled on Blaze's leg, purring cutely.

"Awww Snow" Blaze picks her up.

Silver pets Snow and the white cat meowed at him happily.

"You are too cute, Snow. But I wonder if I could ask you in my mind how to recognize Ebony" Silver said. Snow flashes her eyes and got into Silver's mind.

 **x**

"Silver, you know that Ebony is a black cat right?" Snow said in Silver's mind. Silver nodded.

"She can be recognized by her blue eyes and an Egyptian necklace she has on her neck. She will also make anyone near her except her henchmen or henchwomen to have really painful accidents as soon as they are near her" Snow tells Silver a bit more about Ebony.

"Alright, where is she now?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, Silver. But be careful if you see her" Snow said, flashing back from his mind.

 **x**

"Whoa, it feels so weird having you in me" Silver said.

"Meow meow" Snow meowed for a 'Yeah right' to him.

"What did she say?" Blaze asked Silver.

"She told me how to recognize Ebony" Silver said.

"What did she look like?" Blaze asked.

"She has an Egyptian necklace around her neck and has similar blue eyes to Snow" Silver tells Blaze about Ebony.

"So we just need to know that a black cat is wearing an Egyptian necklace" Blaze said.

"Exactly and now we must find her so she won't bring chaos around her with her bad luck" Silver said.

"Yes. And uh good luck there, Silver" Blaze said.

"Thanks, Blaze. I have to say, it's pretty awesome to have cat abilities" Silver said.

* * *

At night, Silver was in the park hiding inside a tree to be not noticed by anyone who passes by.

"Alright, I better keep an eye on any danger around here and be brave as always" Silver said quietly and his cat vision zooms into areas to find anything that's trouble. He then sees Scoria passing under the tree he was hiding into. He stays quiet so she won't hear him.

"One of these days when I find Silver, I will make him mine again! Nobody EVER breaks up with me!" Scoria getting angry. She then leaves and Silver has already heard her. He was getting angry on the inside and felt like he wanted to claw her.

"Well, nobody ever destroys my artwork" Silver growled lowly.

After she left Silver jumped down and goes into the shadows of the bushes and just as he did, he saw Amy and Sonic on a bench having their romantic moment together. Silver smiled softly and watches them.

"So how's Silver doing, Sonic? Is he feeling better from the…..you know thingy?" Amy referring to Silver's break up with Scoria.

"He seems to feel better since I, him and Shadow had fun. Before he was a bit sour and bitter which he's usually is not" Sonic said to her.

"Oh but I would never do such things like Scoria, she destroyed some arts he was working on" Amy said.

"Yeah, and he was very pissed. I never liked Scoria's big snobby mouth. She's very bossy" Sonic said.

"Yeah. She never shuts up. Anyways, has Silver found a new girl that will fix his broken heart yet?" Amy asked.

"He said he met a cat girl who ironically owns cats" Sonic said.

"A mobian cat, huh? What's her name?" Amy asked.

"Blaze" Sonic said.

"Cool name, not fiery is she?" Amy joked with a pun.

"Not literally she is like fire. But Silver told me she's kindhearted" Sonic said.

"Great. Now let's go home, Sonikku" Amy said. They got up from the bench and walks away while Silver sneaks away, wanting to keep his identity secret.

"Amy is so much like a sister to me. She is so understandable. But maybe I should take Blaze out for a date. Wait, am I in love with Blaze?" Silver realized what he was thinking about, "If I was then my enemies will know my weakness. I can't let that happen"

He then decides to back home until he sees a female bat thief running out from the jewelry store.

"Oh, come on. Another woman I gotta fight against?" Silver growled under his breath, "One of these days I hope I fight men next time" he muttered and goes after the bat thief.

"Hehehe….finally, I got my precious sparkly babies" the bat thief chuckled and ran into the alley to get away from the cops chasing her.

She picked one of the diamonds up and examines it, "Very shiny" she smirked and puts it back. Then a whiplash hits the bag away from her and she looked up to see Hedge-Cat.

"Hello there, Hedge-Cat. Here to take my treasure?" the bat thief asked.

"Yes and you know that stealing is illegal. If you keep stealing you'll end up in jail getting all batty" Silver chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I do not steal for money, I steal for fashion" the bat thief said and is about to deliver a screw-kick at Silver but he jumps to the wall and punches her in the gut.

"Ugh! Hey!" the bat thief flaps her bat wings and flies up to get away from Silver, "Ta-ta, kitty cat!"

"I'm not finished with you, batty!" Silver jumps from wall to wall like a cat. He then takes his whip out and he manages to catch her feet with it, but he flew with her in the air while she tries to shake him off.

"Let go of me! I'm losing control!" the bat screamed.

"Not a chance! Wh-Whoa!" Silver struggles to hang onto his whip.

"Haha…..can a kitty cat land on his feet? Let's find out" the bat thief chuckled and managed to get the whip off her leg, throwing him down on the roof buildings.

Silver landed on his palms and glares at the bat, "You know. You forgot your bag down there" Silver said. The bat thief realized he was right and looked down to see the bag still at the alley.

"Damn it!" the bat flies down to go and get it but a whip lash caught her wrist.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so, batty thief" Silver smirked and pulled her up with his whip.

"Shit" the bat thief muttered and soon as Silver had her close, he pulled the mask off to see the bat is white.

"And what is your name, batty? Because you know you'll be in jail" Silver said.

"Rouge. I can break out again by seduction on the guards" Rouge said.

"I can see why. It doesn't work on a cat dude like me" Silver said and carried her down to the police.


	9. New Enemy

**12/01/15**

 **30 Reviews, 12 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver had Rouge tied up in ropes so that she won't escape. He even had the bag of jewels so that the police can return it back to the store. Rouge was still a little pissed off that she got her ass kicked by a male hedgehog. She used to fight men but some never had the guts to fight her because she's a woman.

"Hope you'll love it coming back to prison" Silver said while the cops brought her to their patrol car.

"Maybe not" Rouge muttered.

The police drove away as Silver watched and then he jumps up between the buildings to continue doing his duty.

 **xx**

At Scoria's house, she was thinking of a plan to get Silver again.

"If I see Silver with another girl I might have to pretend that she's a slut as well by making fake photos of her. Or I'll simply disguise myself to another so he won't know that it's me. Ah what's the use, I need a bigger plan than-…." She notices a black cat sitting at the window, having a gold Egyptian necklace.

"What do you want kitty?" Scoria asked the cat rudely.

"I'm here to offer you something. My name is Ebony" Ebony said and a beam came from her eyes and it contacts with Scoria's. Her pupils become slits like a cat and her vision makes her see things far away.

"What did you do to me?" Scoria asked.

"I gave you cat powers" Ebony said.

"I got what?" Scoria rushed to the drawer to get a mirror and looks at herself in the mirror to see she got eyes of a cat.

"I got turned into a freak!" Scoria screamed.

"No, I improved you Scoria. You are better and stealthier" Ebony said in telepathy.

"Why me?" Scoria asked.

"Because you are the perfect one to have bad luck powers. You can make anyone have accidents or even make the one you want yours" Ebony said to her in her mind. This made Scoria smile maniacally.

"Good, now I can get Silver and he can't do anything to stop me" Scoria said.

She also look that her fingernails are much sharper than before like claws.

"From now on I'm Feline-fox" Scoria said and looks at Ebony.

"Also, you need to destroy Snow, my twin sister who is white and has blue eyes" Ebony said in telepathy.

"Do you know where she could be?" Scoria asked.

"She is with a purple cat at Chao Street 15. I last scented her there. Attack her for me and do it mercilessly. Then you can find what you are looking for" Ebony tells Scoria through telepathy.

"That I can do" Scoria said.

* * *

At Blaze's house, she was giving her cats food and they all gathered together while Blaze goes to read a book.

"Silver seems handsome. But I don't wanna let his enemies know his weakness" Blaze said.

She looked at her cats and smiles a bit but resumes reading her book again. Then she heard a noise coming from her bedroom.

"What was that?" Blaze got up to see what it was.

She opened the door to her bedroom and to her surprise it was not Hedge-Cat, but a female fox having a mask.

"Who are you?!" Blaze asked her.

"I'm Feline-Fox!" Feline-Fox said with an evil grin.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?! Get out of here!" Blaze snarled at her.

"I'm here to take out you and Snow in the name of Ebony" Feline-Fox said and extends her claws. Blaze held her fists up and tries to punch Feline-Fox but she was faster and she claws Blaze in the back.

"OW!" Blaze screamed and tries to hit her again.

"Haha! Too slow, cat girl! Let's see if your nine lives can save you!" Feline-Fox said.

"HAAHHHH!" Blaze used a bicycle kick at Feline-Fox and now she managed to hit her, sending her to the wall in the living room. The cats including Snow saw Feline-Fox. Blaze came out from her bedroom and cracks her neck.

"Show me what you can do!" Blaze said and gets into fighting position.

Snow knows that this is gonna get ugly so she ran out the front door to find Silver and fast before Blaze gets hurt.

"HEY FELINE-FOX, HEADS UP!" Blaze yelled and punches Feline-Fox in the gut.

 **xxx**

Silver was heading his way back home to get some rest after a long night of fighting criminals. He leaps between the rooftops until he reached for his house and is about to get to his window when Snow's voice came in his head.

"Silver, I need your help now. Blaze is in trouble" Snow said in his mind.

"Where are you?" Silver asked.

"I'm on the rooftop of your apartment, come down here and I'll explain" Snow said in his mind.

Silver did as he was told to and he sees Snow coming out.

"Blaze is attacked by Feline-Fox, she said that she works for Ebony" Snow explained to Silver.

Silver gasped and understands what this means, "Ebony has found the right henchwoman" he goes back inside to change into Hedge-Cat again.

"We better hurry before Blaze is beaten" Snow said in his mind. As soon Silver was done, they both ran to the direction where Blaze lives.

 **xxx**

At her house, Blaze's cats began attacking Feline-Fox but thanks to having bad luck abilities they got overwhelmed by her.

"ARGH! Get off me!" Feline-Fox screamed and tosses some of the cats aside and threw them roughly at the couch and walls, but they landed on their feet. Blaze got up and she got slashes and bruises on her.

"Aw…the purple feline is out of nine lives already" Feline-Fox said.

"No, still hope" Blaze glared at Feline-Fox. But the villainess approaches her and grabs her by the collar.

"False, Hedge-Cat won't be here to save you or Silver" Feline-Fox said.

"Silver? How do you know him?!" Blaze gasped.

"I know Silver because I am Scoria, his soon to be again girlfriend" Scoria pulled off her mask to reveal her face to Blaze.

"You! You are the one who ruined his artwork!" Blaze glared, "And he's not gonna be your boyfriend from what you did to make him angry!"

"Oh yeah. Then he'll be my slave" Scoria snarls and is about to claw Blaze again when Hedge-Cat appeared.

"Leave her alone! I'm the one who defends her and Silver!" Silver said.

"Hedge-Cat, we meet for the first and only time!" Scoria said, not knowing its Silver.

"Let her go or I'll lash you with my dangerous whip in your face!" Silver warned.

"Bring it!" Scoria said and let go of Blaze. Silver uses his whip to attack her but missed when she dodges it and she got close to him and tried to use her claws against him. Silver then used the whip again and ties her feet with it and pulled it to make her fall.

"Who's a bad lucker now?!" Silver taunts Scoria and threw her out from the window. Outside Scoria lands on her feet and hisses at Silver coming at her.

"I am, and you are going down Hedge-Cat!" Scoria yelled, running at him to beat him. She tackled him to the wall of the building and punches him in the face and body.

"ARGH!" Silver groaned but managed to claw her chin.

"AARGH!" Scoria screamed and Silver then headlocks her with his feet and tosses her at the car, setting off the alarm. He then jumped to her and is about to punch when she jumped aside and goes up to the stairs in the alley.

"Get down here Scoria!" Silver shouted and goes after her.

Just as Scoria was about to go back and fight him again, she heard Ebony's voice in her mind.

"Enough! We'll deal with him next time. We already know his weakness" Ebony said in telepathy.

"Got that" Scoria nods and jumps away.


	10. True Love

**12/07/15**

 **35 Reviews, 13 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver wanted to go after but was concerned about Blaze, he goes back to her apartment and sees her passed out on the floor. He turned her over and saw that she got claw marks on her back, but not enough to make her lose blood. He carried her to her bed and gets the first aid kit to patch her wound. He rolled her shirt up a bit but didn't look at her bra while he patched her up. After finishing patching her he gently puts the blanket on her and pets her head softly.

"Maybe I should sleep with her" Silver said and got into the covers with Blaze. The other cats including Snow came in and joined them in bed with them. Terry the brown cat snuggled against Snow along with the other three cats lying near them, purring lowly under their breaths.

Silver smiled a bit at seeing all the non-mobian cats together in bed at their owner and him. He then went to sleep holding Blaze close to him.

Blaze smiled some in her sleep and held Silver's hand.

* * *

Scoria returned to Ebony and explained everything to her.

"Ebony, I tried to kill Snow but she got Hedge-Cat on her side. Any ideas how I should kill him?" Scoria asked.

 _"Damn it. This is gonna get harder. Perhaps you should fight Hedge-Cat tomorrow night and see if he has any other weaknesses. We already know one but there's need to be more than that"_ Ebony said through telepathy.

"Like having that purple cat girl hostage?" Scoria guessed.

 _"Yes and you need to use more of your bad luck abilities to overcome Hedge-Cat. You may also need to find Silver and his friends to make Hedge-Cat come for them"_ Ebony spoke in Scoria's mind.

"Oh, I'll find him all right! When I do I'm gonna make Silver mine again" Scoria said.

Ebony smirks evilly and so did Scoria, then Ebony let out a meowing similar to an evil laughter.

* * *

Next morning, Silver woke up to see Blaze still asleep. She looked like an angel when she was asleep in his eyes. He also noticed that he's still wearing his Hedge-Cat outfit.

"Maybe I should stay with her a little while" Silver said and gently shook Blaze to wake her up, but was very careful since she was injured during the fight with Feline-fox.

"Mmmmmmmm Silver" Blaze woke up with a groan and then smiles at seeing Silver, but as Hedge-Cat.

"Morning Blaze" Silver said to her.

"Good morning Silver. I just want to thank you for coming in time to save me from Feline-Fox. Without you I could have been a victim of her bad luck" Blaze said.

"No problem" Silver said.

"Well, guess I need some rest right now. Will you stay here for today?" Blaze asked Silver. He sat next to her and thought for a moment, then came up with an answer.

"Yes I will. But I need to make sure Scoria does not come back here" Silver said.

"That's very kind of you Silver" Blaze said and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

By that kiss, Silver's pupils shrunk and he became a bit woozy and had an awkward smile on his face, "Whoa"

"Meow, meow, meow" the cats, including Snow snuggled and purred on Silver.

"Whoa" Silver was shocked by seeing the cats snuggle on him due to him feeling his love for Blaze.

"What are they doing?" Silver asked Blaze.

"They share their love from me to you I guess" Blaze shrugs.

"Awww, its cute" Silver awed, "Even for hedgehogs they can purr. I don't know how but they do"

"Mmhmm, I've heard a cheetah purrs cutely but lions and tigers cannot purr" Blaze said.

"Yes, If I could adopt any of those cats, I would choose Terry" Silver said and picks up Terry the cat.

"Meow" Terry meowed and Silver held him close. Snow and the other cats saw this and smiled at Silver hugging one of them.

"He likes you I can tell" Blaze said.

"Yes, but my love is to you Blaze" Silver said.

"Oh Silver. I love you too" Blaze leaned in to him and kisses him on the lips. Silver closed his eyes and kissed back. The cats look away in disgust while the two kissed.

That was until Silver's iPhone was ringing in his hidden boot. Silver pulled away from the kiss slowly and sighs that he has to answer it. He took out his iPhone and looks at the name tag to who is calling. It was 'Shadow' calling.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Silver, you haven't called me for a few days. Is everything okay?"_ Shadow asked.

"Oh, dude. I forgot. Um….." Silver looks at Blaze and mouths to her, **_'Should I tell him that you and I are together?'_**

Blaze nodded slowly. Silver cleared his throat and spoke out with Shadow.

"Oh uh. Blaze and I are starting to hang out together and we have uh...started a relationship" Silver said.

 _"Really? That's great to hear, Silver"_ Shadow said.

"Thanks, Shads" Silver said.

 _"Well, I'll let you and her have fun. I got a date with Nebula in a few minutes. See ya"_ Shadow said.

"Oh thanks. See you later" Silver hung up and turned to Blaze, smiling a bit.

"Well, at least he knows now" Blaze said.

"Yep. I'll make some breakfast for us both. What do you want?" Silver asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Just some cereal please" Blaze said. Silver nods and goes to the fridge to make his and Blaze's breakfast. He had also cornflakes cereals and had yogurt in both the bowls. He also gave the cats their food before heading back to Blaze. He had the bowls with cereal and yogurt on a tray and placed it on the table near Blaze's bed.

"Maybe after breakfast I need to get used to the catnip thingy" Silver said.

"Yeah maybe" Blaze said, taking her bowel of cereals and began eating it.

After breakfast, Blaze was holding the catnip toy near Silver so that he can try to fight off his cat instincts.

"Don't snuggle it. Don't snuggle it" Silver said to himself.

"Come on Silver, you can resist it" Blaze smirked.

Silver struggled to not move to it and he groans as he struggled, "I'm…..trying….Blaze"

But it didn't last long when he jumps at the catnip toy and snuggled on it madly.

"*PUUUUUURRRRR!*" Silver purred and kept snuggling on it. Blaze couldn't help but giggle at him for being so much like a cat.

"Silver you are too funny. This might take a while to overcome it" Blaze said. Silver then snaps out of the catnip toy and looks at Blaze with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Uhhh…..yeah. This is getting to difficult. Maybe next time" Silver said.

Yeah. Well where are you going now?" Blaze asked.

"I'm going back home. It was fun being with you. But I won't let Scoria hurt you again" Silver said.

"Thanks, Silver. Oh, and you might wanna jump around on roofs since you're still wearing your Hedge-Cat outfit. But be careful" Blaze said.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful" Silver smirked.


	11. Fitness

**12/14/15**

 **38 Reviews, 13 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver had his mask on too and is jumping around all over the buildings to head back home. It was already 10am and he had only an hour for art class.

He knew it was not far away from Blaze's home and he eventually arrived back home to change back to normal clothing. He hid the Hedge-cat suit in a suitcase under his bed and checked the watch.

"Better be there too early than too late. But first I need to check my eyes" Silver said and goes to the bathroom; he goes to the mirror and saw the pupils are almost normal, yet they are slim.

"All right. Good. No one will see my cat eyes" Silver sighs in relief.

He puts on his jacket and heads out to go to art class. He then whistled his own theme song while walking down the street.

 **xxx**

At the art class school, Sonic was having a talk with Shadow about Silver's relationship with Blaze.

"He and she are a pair? That's great. He's no longer depressed?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. I'm happy that he's got a new girl" Shadow said.

"Yeah. It was not fun when he was depressed. But now he's back to normal I guess" Sonic said.

Just then Silver came in, "Hi guys, how are you doing?" Silver asked them.

"Nothing, just discussing about Blaze, your girlfriend" Shadow said.

"Don't talk about anything bad about her please" Silver said.

"Uhhh…..why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I don't like people talking bad things about someone's girl or boyfriend" Silver said.

"Yes of course. But now class starts soon. You played with her cats too?" Sonic asked.

Silver nodded, "Yes. They were too cute. Snow, the one that looks like the one I'm painting, is the cutest one" he said. They walked into the classroom and got their paintings to continue their work on them.

"Oh, Silver. Did you hear about a hero named Hedge-Cat?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I did. He beat the crap out of every single thief in town, including Rouge" Silver said, hiding his identity.

"Wow. She was on the news again?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes, let's focus on the painting job" Silver said and paints the background of his painting. Sonic was making his Amy paint more detailed in appearance and Shadow was still had a lot to do on his painting.

"I think I should call my painting Maria" Shadow said to himself, making Maria's dress in the picture look more attractive.

"Pretty name. What made you come up with that name?" Sonic asked.

"Just a friend of mine. She's very kind and understanding when I met her. But she passed away. So I do this in her honor" Shadow said.

"She would be happy to see this if she was alive today" Sonic said.

"Mmmhmm" Shadow keeps working on his painting. Silver however was almost done with his painting of the cat and applies clouds in the background.

"Almost done and it will look awesome" Silver said.

"Nice going, Silver. You are getting better" a nearby student said.

"Thanks. This will be up next time I show my pictures and paintings" Silver said.

 **xxx**

After art class, the hedgehog group heads to the fitness place to have some training. Sonic likes to use the treadmill while Shadow likes to use weights. Silver simply like to do some exercise like sit-ups and lifting himself on rings. They got inside and goes to the changing room to get into their gym clothes.

"Next time when it comes to boys' locker room, they need to freshen up this place" Silver said.

"Yeah, it smells like sweat everywhere. No wonder why men sweat more than women" Shadow said.

"Yeah. And they need saunas" Silver said, catching his bottle.

"Alright boys, let's do it" Sonic said and puts on a sweatband on his head.

The boys began their training and Sonic goes to the bike machine with the others. Silver was trying out the leg press machine and he had 55 kilogram in weight. He struggled in pushing the weights and repeated it 8 times until he switched to the stomach press, he added 65 kilogram and did it 20 times.

"18...19...20" Silver pushed until he reaches 20 and then takes a short break before repeating again. Then Shadow comes nearby and goes to the bench press to lift 80 kilogram. He then laid on his back and lifts it up. He held it above his chest and lifts the weight about more than 15 times without breaking a sweat.

"Damn, Shads. How are you doing that without sweating?" Sonic asked.

"A lot of training. You should have more porridge for breakfast" Shadow simply replied.

"Oh. It's not steroids, that's good because steroids is cheating" Sonic said.

"I never trust steroids" Silver said, doing push-ups.

Sonic then did push-ups along with Silver.

After a couple of pushing, Shadow was now a bit sweaty.

"Getting any abs, yet?" Sonic chuckled.

Shadow touched his belly and felt that his abs has not shown yet.

"Nope" Shadow shook his head.

"Knew it. I haven't got them" Sonic said.

"Wait a minute. I see it there. Just a little visible, Shadow" Silver said.

"Oh, thanks for noticing Silver" Shadow said without question how he's able to see them. Silver chuckled and Shadow got up, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Well, who's next in the bench-press?" Shadow asked.

"I am, but I'm gonna only lift 50 kilogram" Sonic said, removing some of the weights and laid down on the bench.

"Let's see how much you struggle and sweat at the same time" Shadow chuckled with a smirk.

Sonic grins and began holding the weights and lifted it up and down about 10 times until he began sweat after trying to do 17. He then puts it back in place and got up sweating and panting a lot.

"Well, I better stop eating chilidogs for a while and eat porridge" Sonic said.

"Heh, guess I was a bit right" Shadow grinned.

"Perhaps vegetables should help you lose body fat. It's like garlic to vampires" Silver said.

"Yeah maybe. Guess I should. But it's your turn now Silver. Let's see how much you can do" Sonic said, allowing Silver to use the bench press. He got under it and uses the same weights Sonic used and he held it just above his fluffy chest and then lifted it up and down about 18 times.

As he keeps going he starts to feel tired and almost drops the weight lift on his neck, "Oh, shit" he gasps.

Shadow helps him lifting the weights and puts it back in place.

"Thanks Shads, I need that" Silver said.

"No worries Silver. But now let's have a break" Shadow said. They go to the benches and had their water bottles during their break.


	12. NightClub

**12/21/15**

 **42 Reviews, 14 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later, it was already night time and Silver is on the roof building in his Hedge-Cat outfit. He is on the lookout for Ebony or Feline-Fox. Though he had to be very careful since Ebony is very tough when it comes to bad luck.

"Alright, be careful out there, Silver. Be ready to bring good luck" Silver said to himself and jumps down the roof top to the next one crawling on all four on the edge, then launches himself to another rooftop and a water tower. His cat vision zooms down to something, he sees Scoria making out with a male blue mobian cat in the alley.

"Hmph, I always knew I couldn't trust you in the first place, Scoria. That's the reason why I don't like you anymore because you don't have love in your heart to care" Silver glared down at them, "I wonder what you're up to, Scoria" he then goes down to the alley and sneaks near the pair and listened to what they are saying.

"So I ruined his painting to make his career worse. Without paintings he's nothing but a loser Walter. You are quite the looker" Scoria said seductively.

"Oh yeah. What's your plan now?" Walter asked.

"To bring all of Silver's friends and Silver himself so Hedge-Cat will come to rescue them and I will bring Hedge-Cat down thanks to my newfound powers" Scoria said. Silver was disgusted what he heard.

"Let's go into that disco club" Walter said and they both walked in. Silver glared and he jumps on the rooftop and he got into a vent in the disco club to see some bodyguards standing there.

"Great, just what I need. But at least I can fight men this time. This will be too easy. Meow" Silver smirked.

He jumped down and he whips one of the bodyguards with his whip and then kicks them both down to the floor. They eventually got up and they tried to punch Silver but he dodged them and throws them at the window.

"It's him! Shoot that cat!" one of Scoria's men tries to shoot Silver but he ran on all fours to avoid it.

"HA! MISSED ME!" Silver shouted and knocks their guns off their hands and then he tosses one of them to the couch hard. The dancers in the disco heard the fight and they ran out in panic. Scoria and Walter heard it too and they came in seeing Hedge-Cat fighting their bodyguards.

"It's him all right. Hedge-Cat" Scoria growled.

"Feline-Fox or should I say Scoria!" Silver saw her and tosses the bodyguard aside.

"Very good Hedge-Cat. I have been looking forward to meet you for the last time!" Scoria said, "Walter, make sure he doesn't follow me" she said to the blue cat.

"Yes Miss!" Walter nodded and more bodyguards came.

"Meow. I always like fighting boys" Silver smirked and stands on his feet, kicking and throwing some of the bodyguards and he used his whip on the others. Then Walter grabs him from behind.

"Argh!"  
"Give up cat boy! You got nowhere to escape!" Walter chuckled.  
"You forgot that cats can squeeze through tight things without getting stuck!" Silver had the ability to squeeze through without getting stuck.

Then he ran away from Silver like a coward, not wanting to fight this feline hedgehog. But Silver smirks and jumps to the ceiling grabbing the steel bars hanging from them and goes after Walter in the hallways. The blue cat tried to get away from Silver but he was catching up on him when they came to the cargo room. Silver grins and then kicks Walter into the wall.

Silver hissed and then lunges himself at Walter showing his claws. Walter tries to fight back but misses when Silver backflips and then stands up placing his hands on his hips. Walter then is about to take out his gun when it was not there.

"Looking for something?" Silver smirks and held out Walter's gun. He then tosses it aside and when Walter is about to get it back, Silver uses his whip and drags him and spins him around until he threw him to the wall. The blue cat got up and then tried to attack Silver again, only for the superhero to use his claws and kicks at him.

He knee-kicks Walter's groin to weaken him and slammed him against the wall, pinning his arms up.

"Now tell where Scoria is or this whip will leave a painful sting on your ass" Silver glared at him.

"She's heading to the factory where they make cars" Walter said.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked him seriously.

"Y-yes!" Walter gasped.

"All right, I'm convinced" Silver said and released him.

* * *

At the car factory, Scoria was in her Feline-fox outfit, waiting for Hedge-Cat to arrive to the factory.

"I know you are coming to get me, Hedge-Cat. And I'm ready to take your place as the city's hero" Scoria said.

"And who said that?!" came Hedge-Cat's voice. Scoria looked around to see Hedge-cat standing on a robot arm that puts parts together.

"You. I was expecting you to be here, Hedge-Cat. And it's a pity that I would have your friends, Silver and Blaze as hostages. But now let's face bad luck from me!" Scoria said and she hisses at Silver.

"You won't get them at all, Feline-Fox!" Silver yelled and jumps at her.

He used his claws at her but misses when she punches him at the tires which collapsed on him.

"URGH!" Silver burst out from the tires and ran at Scoria and makes an uppercut.

"URGH!" Silver yelled and jumps up on the beams of the ceiling. Scoria looks around and sees Silver on the ceiling.

"I can't believe that Silver trusted you. You are a fake" Silver said through his clenched teeth.

"And what are you? A hero?!" Scoria pulls out a gun and fires at where Silver was, but he was not there. She continued to point the gun around, "A thief? A freak? If you don't have an identity why keep it secret?" Scoria asked.

Silver then appeared behind her, "Because you betrayed him!" Silver shoved Scoria at the fence door and tosses her to the floor.

"Ugh! And what do you know about Silver? I was his first girlfriend!" Scoria asked, "I tell you what, Hedge-Cat. Why don't you find Silver for me?"

"Hmph! Why should I? You know he's not gonna be happy to see your slutty face for what you did" Silver growled lowly.

"Ah ah ah, watch your tongue, kitty. Because if you don't find Silver, let's say that my men will do something terrible to his friends. Boys, bring them out!" Scoria called them out.

Silver saw Sonic, Shadow and Blaze bound and had their mouths gagged.

"Feline-Fox! Let them free!" Silver shouted.

"Not until you find Silver and I'll let them go!" Scoria said.

"Just one problem" Silver sighs, having no other choice. He slowly removes his mask and this shocked Scoria, Sonic, Shadow and Blaze.


	13. Hero

**12/22/15**

 **43 Reviews, 16 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Silver?" Sonic gasped at Hedge-Cat that just removed his mask to reveal his identity. Blaze's ears went down that Silver revealed who he is.

"You, Silver?! You're Hedge-Cat?!" Scoria gasped in shock.

"Yes I am, Scoria. I am one in the same. This time, there's no way you're gonna take me back again! Because you ruined my career in arts! And I'm very pissed off for destroying my artwork!" Silver snarled and jumps after Scoria.

He lands on her and then grabs her to toss her into the large painting that was in the car factory, she flew right through it and it tore apart. Silver then does a sweep kick at her when she got up but misses when she backs off. Silver then spins around on one foot and kicks her in the face.

"Ugh!"

"What's the matter, Scoria? Loosing nine lives already?" Silver glared.

"NO! I CAN'T GET HURT!" Scoria screamed and rushes at Silver trying to whack him with a steel bar. Silver grabs it and kicks her in the stomach.

"URGH YOU BASTARD!" Scoria groaned. She then used her claws to claw Silver and he got a slash on his suit. Silver then blocks her punches and then grabs her waist by his feet and threw her at some metal plates.

"Come on, Silver! Show her what you got!" Blaze cheering on him.

"Very well!" Silver nods and then runs to Scoria, leaping on the robot arms to get to her. Scoria got up and just as Silver is about to attack her again, Scoria claws Silver in the face and punches him in the gut and threw him like a ragdoll at some constructed cars.

"That's the power of bad luck Silver, you can't hurt me!" Scoria said.

Silver kips back up, "I don't fight women but you really get me very PISSED off!"

He runs on all fours and does a cartwheel to kick her in the face.

"AAAH!" Scoria fell on her hands and kips back. She then ran at him and tries to do a right hook at him and an elbow blow. Silver blocked the elbow blow and then makes a backhand at her.

"Ahhhh!" Scoria was then knocked out when Silver hits her in the head. He then goes to free his friends from the ropes and he cut the ropes with his metallic claws from his gloves.

"Man, how come you never told us before?" Sonic asked.

"Because I don't want everyone to know that I'm Hedge-Cat. I just don't want any of you to tell everyone in the city or the world to know that I'm Hedge-Cat. I can't do two things at once you know" Silver said.

"Silver, I know why you have to reveal yourself to us. It was to save our lives you had to do" Sonic said.

"Yes, but now Scoria knows my identity. What am I gonna do now? Run away and never come back?" Silver said, grabbing his mask.

"Dude, Nebula's brother Damien will fix everything. He's a police cop after all and I'll tell him to keep this a secret" Shadow said.

"Okay good, now I need to get Scoria's men and knock them out for the police" Silver said, putting the mask on again to fight the henchmen Scoria has. He runs out from the door and finds that Scoria's men is about to leave in a truck.

He used his whip to grab the driver's keys out of his hands, "Sorry, boys. Your ride is out of gas" he smirks.

"GET HIM!" The driver shouted. He and the other henchmen got out and Silver uses his whip to grab the driver and throw him at the others, he even punches two and elbows one in the stomach.

One henchman even attempted to fire his gun at him but he grabs it with the whip and pulls it away from him.

"Ah ah. No guns!" Silver grins and punches him in the face. The henchman fell to the ground and Silver then kips back onto another henchman and threw him at the truck.

"Phew. Guess that's the last of the Hedge-Cat's duties" Silver said and leaves the henchmen.

 **xxx**

Much later, Scoria and her henchmen was arrested by Damien.

"Hedge-Cat is Silver! Believe me, he is Hedge-Cat!" Scoria screamed in a crazy way.

"Huh, I don't think so. He looks nothing like him" Damien scoffed, "I'll say you're just acting crazy"

"No! I swear he is He-…!" Scoria didn't finish her line when the door of the police car was shut; she was going to be sent to the rehab to keep Silver's identity secret for a long time.

"Thanks, big brother" Nebula hugged her brother Damien.

"No worries. As long as she's imprisoned she will never tell anyone" Damien said and hugged her back.

"Yup, and hopefully you won't tell anyone too" Nebula said.

"Say what happened to that Ebony feline that you told us about?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"Don't worry, I already found her" Hedge-Cat walked in out of nowhere with a non-mobian black cat in his hand and the destroyed Egyptian necklace at his other hand.

"Meow!" Ebony meowed angrily and tried to get out of Silver's grip.

"So that's Ebony? Well she is too cute to be evil I see" Sonic smirked.

"MEOOOOOWWWWW!" Ebony snarled in Sonic's face.

"AAAAHHH!" Sonic screamed in high-pitched and jumped into Shadow's arms.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Black isn't your favorite color?" Shadow snickered.

"No, I take it back what I say, she sure is scary despite being cute" Sonic jumped off Shadow's arms. Sonic then grabs Ebony by the neck and showed how tough he really is to Shadow.

"See, now I'm not scared!" Sonic said.

"Give me that!" Silver snatched Ebony back, "Careful, dude. She has sharp claws. At least I destroyed her bad karma necklace so that she can't cast bad luck anymore" he said.

"Yep. Let's send her to the zoo" Sonic said.

"Sure thing. But Now I guess I better tell Snow the cat that I defeated Ebony" Silver said.

"Yeah do that" Blaze said to Silver.

 **xxx**

At Blaze's apartment, Snow was waiting with the other cats for Blaze and Silver to get back home.

"I can feel that Ebony has lost, Hedge-Cat made it at last now" Snow thinks. Then the door opens and Silver and Blaze came in. Silver was still in his Hedge-Cat outfit but lucky for him he borrowed Blaze's trench coat.

"Meow Meow!" Snow jumped from the drawer and goes up to Silver's legs.

"Hi Snow. I did defeat Ebony as you told me to" Silver said and picks her up.

"Meow…meow…meow" Snow was glad to hear this and lick Silver's nose.

"Yup. What happens now, Silver?" Blaze asked Silver. Silver turns to Blaze and puts Snow down.

"Now? Hehehehe, I'm still going as Hedge-cat and an artist at the same time. Even as your true boyfriend from now on" Silver said.

Blaze smiled and they soon pulled into a kiss for like 8 seconds before a police siren was heard. They pulled apart and Blaze smiled at Silver.

"Go get 'em, tiger" Blaze said.

"Rawr" Silver grinned and nodded, giving the trench coat back to her as he puts his mask back on. Jumping out the window and jumps all over the buildings like a cat.

 **(Silver's POV)**  
 _Now you know my story. Snow the white non-mobian cat saved my life and granted me her cat powers to me. I'm stronger, faster, acrobatic, and fierce like a tiger. I will be known as Hedge-Cat, saving lives and fighting crime every night. I will always come out at night time as Hedge-Cat._

 **The End.**


End file.
